fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten hotel, który przyniósł nam zgubę
Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''' '''Odcinek 1. Przed hotelem wysiada Avalon a za nią dwaj dziwni mężczyźni. Wszyscy wchodzą a po chwili tylko Avalon wychodzi. Avalon: 'Witam was w uroczym hotelu w Littletown. Jest w nim porządek, jest cicho a rezydenci?..aż krzyczą ze szczęścia. Za parę minut pod ten hotel podjedzie autobus pełen 15 osób..A ja zmykam. Zobacze co wymyślą? I co zobaczą w Horrorze w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki ''Avalon wchodzi do hotelu i wychodzi osoba z kartką wejdź do środka. Przyjazd Kilka minut po Avalon pod hotelem pojawił się oczekiwany autobus, który nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jako pierwszy opuścił go czarnowłosy chłopak ze słuchawkami na uszach. Juz z daleka było widać, że jest on typowym "luzakiem". Na plecach miał jedynie plecak, wypełniony tylko niezbędnymi rzeczami. <'''Brendon (pokój zwierzeń): Elo! Jestem Brendon.. No i ten tego.. Uwielbiam imprezować z laskami! O tak! Imprezy to mój żywioł! A oprócz tego lubię jeszcze muze. No i to... wszystko? Licze tutaj na ostrą zabawe, joł!> Po wyjściu z autobusu stanął przed wyjściem i pomagał wychodzić wszystkim dziewczynom, biorąc ich walizki. Do każdej wysyłał szeroki uśmiech i puszczał.'Podjeżdża kolejne , dziwne auto .I wysiada z niego blondyn o iście szatańskim nastroju. Podsyca on ogień nienawiści . Widać twarz bezwzględnego człowieka , który nie cofnie się przed niczym by zdobyć wygraną. Wysiada z walizkami , ale nagle drzwi odpadają. '' '''Bobbie ; '''Co za rupieć ! nie ma krzty szacunku ! Byłem prowadzącym ! Prawie wygrałem , a teraz mam tutaj gnić ! ''Wali pięścią w samochód .. Bobbie : Durne auto . Rozpada sią na tysiące części . Podnosi lusterko i się w nim przegląda. Po chwili przeglądania denerwuje się i je ściska . Bobbie : 'Nie no nie uniosę tego ! ''Kopie w oponę i trafia ona w sąsiedni dom .. '''Bobbie : Zero szacunku. .. Bierze walizki w ze wściekłością wchodzi do hotelu. Podjeżdża limuzyna. Wychodzi z niej piękna dziewczyna. Przechodzi kawałek i się potyka. Upada w ramiona Brendona. Annie: Oj... hihi. Ale ze mnie niezdara. (otrzepała się, stanęła koło niego i się zarumieniła) Ojej, walizki! (podbiega do limuzyny i wyjmuje 7 walizek) Ojej zapomniałabym! (znów staje koło Brendona) Brendon uśmiechnął się tylko kiedy Annie wpadła w jego ramiona i jeszcze ja przytulił. Brendon: Coz to za aniołek się pojawił? Jak się może zwać taka piękność? Annie: Hihihi! Jesteś słodziutki! Ja Annie. A ty? Brendon wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Brendon: No tak.. Anielska twarzyczka to i anielskie imię. Jestem Brendon, ale nazywaj mnie jak chcesz, cukiereczku. Annie: Brendon! Och, śliczne imię! Wychodzi Avalon z nożem we krwi.Okazuje isę że smarowała sobie kanapke dżemem. Avalon: '''Troche nie ładnie! Bobbie już jest w hotelu a wy tutaj odstawiacie romantico seriale, dlaczego?! '''Annie: Och, Avalon, jaka ty jesteś zazdrosna! Smacznego! Avalon: Możesz mówić sobie jak chcesz ale jedno moje słowo a będziesz sobie siedziała przykuta do krzesła 2 merty pod ziemią....Witaj Brendon... Rzuca kanapką w Annie i daje serwetke.. Avalon: Proszę! Brendon: Annie, aniołku. Moze rzeczywiście sprawdzimy jak wygodne są łóżka w tym hotelu? Ociera jej policzki brudne od kanapki. Annie: Okej! Chodźmy od tej Avalon, niech się obżera tymi kanapkami! Uciekają szybko do hotelu. Po drodze Brendon odwraca się jeszcze w kierunku Avalon i daje jej znak typu "zadzwoń do mnie laska". Chwilę później z daleka przyjeżdża na rowerze pewna dziewczyna. Zmęczona po długim pedałowaniu. Kimberly: Serio?! Wygrałam show, a stać mnie było tylko na rower... ehh... nie trzeba było dzielić się z wygraną... Po chwili Kimberly była już na miejscu i zeszła z roweru. Nieco zdezorientowana odrzekła... Kimberly: Halo... jest tu ktoś? Nagle ktoś wypada zza drzwi .. Bobbie : 'No co !? lubię bawić się nożami .. A to co to przyjechało .. ''Obejrzał się na Kimberly ''.. '''Bobbie ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''No, no , kogo mi ona przypomina. Nie , nie wspomnę o niej .. i Nie Veneida ! ''Kimberly podeszła do Bobbiego '''Kimberly: Hej! Ty prowadzisz ten hotel? Bobbie : '''Nie , ale mogę cię oprowadzić. Lubisz smród stęchlizny ? '''Kimberly: Dziwne pytanie... Kimberly zaśmiała się Brendon powiedział Annie, że poszedł do toalety, ale tak naprawdę poszedł zarywać do sprzątaczek. xD Annie: (przyszła) O, hej wam! Jestem Annie. A wy? (słodki uśmiech) Bobbie : 'O przylazło . Jak co jestem Bobbie ! jestem tym co siał zamęt na arenie ! Byłem zabijaką, a teraz .. ''Pada na ziemię i jęczy .. '''Bobbie : '''Musze siedzieć z wami ! i Do tego ta dziwna dziewczyna mi wpadła w oko ! Pryz okazji .. Bobbie jestem ! '''Kimberly: Widzisz? Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko Annie! Czekaj... to ty byłeś tym dziwnym prowadzącym w Przetrwaj lub Zgiń? Dlaczego dałeś zabić Naomi! Tak przy okazji. Miło mi was poznać jestem Kimberly. Annie: Ja mu? Ja nie jestem dziwna! Hej! Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? xD Kimberly: No... tak jakby sama mi się przedstawiłaś. Zezłoszczona Avalon prawie nie wybuchnie w końcie. Nagle podchodzi do reszty. Avalon: Mnie naprawde nie widzicie?! Mam tego dosyć!..Ale mam ciekawy pomysł...Ja to powiedziałam na głos?!...Idźcie do środka wszyscy.. Avalon odchodzi w bok i mówi w ciszy:.. Annie: Serio? Nawet nie pamiętam. Hej, ktoś coś mówił? Kimberly: Hmm... wiesz? Jakaś stara babcia mówiła tylko, że powinniśmy wejść do środka... Bobbie : Babcia ! Chyba krowa, bez opalenizny ze zła fizjonomią ciała. Założę , że lata za potrzebą co piec minut i ryje po książkach. Żałosne , Jest cień szansy że nie będzie potrzebowała respiratora. I oddawaj moje NOŻE ! . Spogląda w stronę Kimberly. Ma gwiazdki w oczach '' '''Bobbie :' Na serio ! Jedna mnie kojarzy .. Do nich podchodzi Avalon łapiąc za ręce Bobbiego i Kimberly po czym rzuca ich na ziemie. Avalon: Muszę tylko powiedzieć że wasz pokój znajdują się na poziomie -1. Przyjemnego spania ze szczurami. A i jeszcze coś... W tym oto apartamencie na dole jest tylko jedno, dwuosobowe łóżko.. Avalon bierze ich bagaże i w rzuca do Hotelu. Kimberly: Dwuosobowe?! O nie! Kimberly uderzyła pięścią w głowę Avalon, po czym sama wrzuciła ją do hotelu Kimberly: Pff... będzie mi tutaj ktoś rozkazywał... Annie: Hahaha! Mocne! Dobrze jej tak! Psycholka! (śmieje się) Po 5 minutach z garażu wyjeżdza katapulta z dwoma bysiorami i Avalon na czele. Bysiory wkładają wszystkich do katapulty po czym wystrzeliwują ich w wejście do hotelu. Avalon: I kto tutaj się śmieje''-(Śmieje się)-'' Kimberly: Powiem tylko jedno! Używaj Kremu nawilżającego... ta znajomość z Fatimą mnie zniszczyła... Bobbie : 'Leć , leć niczym orzeł ! Leć ! I zarżnij kogoś dla zabawy ! Mahaha ! <śmieję się jak psychopata> ''Nagle po poręczy od schodów zjechał Brendon, wyskakujac przed całą grupką. '''Brendon: Siemka! Po jakimś czasie przybiegła dziewczyna.Jej bagaż był niewielki,a ona nieco zdyszana. Victoria:Nigdy...więcej! Wchodzi do hotelu. Victoria:Cześć! Z autobusu wychodzi chłopak z dość jasnymi włosami, z plecakiem na ramionach. W nim ma wszystko co potrzeba.. Kenneth: Yo! Rozgląda się i nikogo nie widzi przed wejściem, nagle za hotelem było widać błysk pioruna niczym z horroru.. Kenneth: Super! Prawie jak w horrorze, hm.. Wchodzi do środka hotelu. Kenneth: Siema.. Zerknął na obecnych. Kenneth: To będzie dłuuugi pobyt.... Brendon zauważył nowe osóbki w hotelu. Podszedł do dwóch dziewczyn, Victorii i Emily. Ucałował obydwie w dłoń. Brendon: Witajcie! A co takie dwa promyczki słońca robią w tak ponurym miejscu? Przyjechał chłopak w zielonej bluzce i opalonej cerze na skuterze '' '''Benjamin':Super fajnie tu jest! Avalon:Idź tam Benjamin do reszty Benjamin: Ok. Avalon: Szybko! Victoria: <''do Brendona''> Czeeść... Przyjrzał się sytuacji z pocałowaniem dłoni.. Kenneth: Proszę, proszę.. jaki dżentelmen.. Aż się żygać chce, blee.. Wskazał na jamę ustną i zrobił "udawanego żyga".. Kamera przenosi się gdzieś w chmury. To tam leci samolot, a w rolę pilota wcieliła się różowowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu JoJo. JoJo: JoJo potrzebuje bombowego wejścia! Zrobiła szybki nawrót i skierowała samolot w miejsce do którego miała się udać. JoJo: 'Cel jest już blisko! ''Założyła swój różowy spadochron na plecy. '''JoJo: Panna JoJo jest już gotowa! To będzie odlot! Wybiła szybę w samolocie i zgrabnymi ruchami wyskoczyła z niego. JoJo: I to lubię! Ha, ha! JoJo zapomniała jednak o jednej rzeczy. O wyciągnięciu paska, który miał otworzyć jej spadochron. JoJo: 'Czy ja przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniałam? ''Podrapała się po głowie i spojrzała w dół. Ujrzała kartony, które stały obok drogi. '''JoJo: Nie za ciekawie to wygląda... Kartony na szczęście zamortyzowały jej wypadek. Po chwili JoJo wyłoniła się ze sterty kartonów.'' JoJo: Mówiłam, że będzie odjazdowo! Aaa! Położyła się na ziemi i zaczęła udawać umarlaka, żeby zwrócić uwagę innych. Annie: (zauważyła, jak Brendon całuje dwie dziewczyny i podchodzi do Kenneth'a) Hej! Jestem Annie. A ty? Przyjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, z której wysiada jakaś blondynka. Patricia: Mamy być w jakimś hotelu? Ale i tak wygram! Patricia wchodzi do hotelu. Patricia: Siemka! Na motorze przyjeżdża chłopak i wchodzi do hotelu. Blejt: 'Siema! ''Do Blejta podchodzi Patricia. '''Patricia: Cześć Blejt! Blejt: '''Cześć. Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam? Przecież się nie przedstawiłem. '''Patricia: Chyba widziałam cię w takim jednym programie? Blejt: 'Aha. A ty jak masz na imię? ''Podjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, a zniej wysiada dość rockowo ubrana szatynka, która przemierza obecnych chłopaków wzrokiem... Patrzy na Benjamina. 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt słodki ''Patrzy na Kennetha 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt niechlujny... ''Patrzy na Blejta 'Maddie: '''Nie, zbyt pozerski... ''Nagle przez zamyślenie wpada na Brendona... 'Maddie i Brendon: '''Auć! '''Brendon: '''Kicia, coś nie tak? Jesteś jakaś zamulona... '''Maddie: '''Nie, nic się nie stało... ''Maddie mierzy Brendona wzrokiem od stóp do głowy '''Maddie: '''Ideał... '''Brendon: '''Co powiedziałaś kicia? Wybacz, ale twój wygląd mnie przejął... Bo wyglądzasz znakomicie... '''Maddie: '''Hmmm... Wiesz? Słodki jesteś, ale jak już chcesz mnie poderwać to musisz zrezygnować z innych... ''Puszcza mu oc''zko '''Brendon: Ach... Przez moją lekką głupotę zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Brendon, ale nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. A ty, jak nazywasz się kicia? Maddie: '''Jestem Maddie... Ale, dla ciebie mogę być kicia.... Mrau... Ale cóż... Skoro twierdzisz że jestem fajna Bren... Ogierze, to może zorganizujmy jakąś imprezkę? Aha i cześć wszystkim! '''Avalon: '''Po pierwsze, ŻADNYCH imprez, po drugie nie róbcie mi tu kolejnych sweet romantycznych scen i po trzecie... Witaj. '''Maddie: '''Taa... Dzięki za powitanie... Aha ogierze, jak coś to jest to mój numer... Nie zgób go. '''Annie: '''Hej! Brendon nie jest tylko twój! '''Maddie: '''A ta? Co to za jedna? Nie znam cię! '''Annie: '''Nie gadam z tobą! '''Maddie: '''I doooobrze! '''Brendon: '''Hej, me słodkie dziewczęta! Spokojnie, nie ma się o co kłócić! '''Avalon: '''Ekchem! Jak już to CISZA! '''Maddie: '''Taa... Ychym... '''Annie: Sama siedź cicho bo się drzesz najwięcej! Kenneth: Uspokójcie się.. A i jestem Kenneth, Annie. Annie: Miło mi cię poznać, Kenneth! (uśmiechnęła się słodko) Kenneth: Tak, mi również miło cię poznać. Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Chwilę później przyjechał autobus, z którego wysiadła dziewczyna o długich, brązowych włosach. Pauline: 'Już nigdy więcej nie pojadę takim brudnym, śmierdzącym autobusem. Mogłam przyjechać na deskorolce, byłoby chociaż lepsze wejście. ''Rozgląda się po okolicy. 'Pauline: '''Fajny hotel, rzeczywiście nadaje się do horroru. A tak w ogóle, ktoś tu jest? ''Znowu się rozgląda 'Pauline: '''Pewnie są w środku. Albo już nie żyją. ''Wchodzi do hotelu i znowu się rozgląda dyskretnie zmierzając każdego wzrokiem . 'Pauline: '''Hej wszystkim. ''Pierwszy podchodzi do niej Brendon. 'Brendon: '''Witaj maleńka! Jak się nazywasz? '''Pauline: '''Jestem Pauline, a ty? '''Brendon: '''Nazywam się Brendon. Może cię oprowadzić po hotelu, koteczku? '''Pauline: '''Z chęcią, ale trochę później. A tak w ogóle to zapamiętaj sobie, że mam już chłopaka. '''Brendon: '''Ależ to nie szkodzi. On się o niczym nie dowie. ''Puszcza jej oczko Przyjeżdża taksówka i wychodzi z niej dziewczyna. '''Emily: Nareszcie ! Dojechałam tu. Wchodzi do hotelu Emily: Aha to ja będę tu mieszkać. Super... Emily ( Pokój zwierzeń ) ''': Okej. Jestem Emily no i... miałam trudne dzieciństwo. Właściwie nie wiem po co tu przyjechałam. Podobno mieszka tu moja rodzina, ale to chyba pomyłka. '''Emily: No dobra. Cześć ! Jak się nazywacie ? '''Blejt: '''Cześć. Jestem Blejt.